narutoaldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sōdai Shūshi-Bashira
was a member of the Takai Sect operating in the Land of Claws. He destroyed the Takai Sect after being imbued with the Cursed Seal of Mountains. However a force from Konoha sent by the Land of Claws to eliminate the sect arrived on scene as the last members fell leaving them the task of killing its sole remaining member. Sōdai himself. His body was later recovered by Kaasage Tachinai who revived him as a member of the Eien. Within the Eien he is known as the . Appearance Sōdai Shūshi-Bashira is a seven foot adult male. The second tallest of all members, his skin is dark and his body is both muscular and overweight. He is mostly bald except for a row of orange-haired short spikes that go over the top of his head in a single file. Small rock-bone fragments adorn his head as well. His eyebrows are very small right-triangular shapes that sit above his brightly glowing orange eyes. He has a fat nose and the top of his ears are extremely thin. His lobes however stretch extremely far, reaching beyond his shoulder blades in length. The ear lobes are adorned with several brown piercings. He has a Cursed Seal of Mountains hidden on the back of his neck, which is shown to also mark his bones beneath his flesh. Because he died in a Cursed State his dead body is eternally locked in this form while being used as one of Kaasage's puppets. As such large bone-looking objects pierced out of his back forming organic-cannon-like objects on his back which rise far beyond his head. They are melded to the back of his body as well as the sides of his waist. Sōdai wears the same uniform as everyone among The Eien though the coat is left to loop over the lower half much like Kowareta's though it is physically caused by the bone-cannons emerging from his body making it physically impossible for him to wear the coat. The rest of his apparel is worn the same as his allies but he also wears two stone bracelets around his wrist in a brick-motif. Abilities Sōdai Shūshi-Bashira is a powerful ninja. With enough natural strength to punch through rock faces with little effort. He is skilled in using the Arhat Fist fighting style to make full use of his remarkable strength to decimate opponents in physical combat. Alongside this, he has the Cursed Seal of Mountains, which augments his physical power considerably turning him into a complete monster on the battlefield. His power was such that he could easily take out the entirety of the Takai Sect single handedly and still have enough energy to fight against Konohagakure in force. Nature Transformation Sōdai is capable of using the Earth and Fire release natures, which he can also combine to create the Lava release nature Kekkei Genkai. His skills in the Earth release are generally used to provide him with an advantage during combat or to empower him while using the Arhat Fist, such as with the Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling which allows him to raise a massive chunk of the earth and use it as a thrown projectile capable of crushing anyone caught beneath it. Alongside this is the Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin which gives Sōdai the ability to trap and crush his opponents in a crude coffin made of earth. While capable of fire release Sōdai rarely makes use of it, instead relying on his Kekkei Genkai. The Lava Release nature is what Sōdai uses to bypass his general weakness in the area of combat as noticeable in his signature technique the Lava Release: Pyro-Dynamic Cannon which, through his Cursed Seal of Mountains, allows him to fire powerful concentrated blasts of magma to obliterate his opponents. He is also capable of using the Lava Release: Lava Globs, and, Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique to supplement his ranged combat techniques by making it harder for his opponents to evade him or to trap them in areas of limited mobility. Category:Characters Category:Male